


诱骗

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 骨科 - Freeform, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 20





	诱骗

01

地牢的门被打开，张九龄嘴里叼着烟，被关在牢里的人颤抖着身子抬眼看着他，可怜兮兮的模样。他把嘴里的烟渣子吐掉，蹲下来仔细地打量着那害怕到不行的人。

五官清秀，只是眼睛里还有着涉世未深的懵懂，张九龄最不喜欢这种感觉。像是他在欺负清纯无知的小白兔，一刀一刀的，划开眼前人漂亮的脸颊。

身后的人没敢讲话，等张九龄捻灭掉烟头，站起身来的时候才敢报告在哪里抓到的这个人的来龙去脉。

“王九龙，我弟弟？”张九龄从那一堆废话中提取出来重要信息，他冷笑道，“那个花心的老男人还真是会给我惹事，人死了，儿子倒是一个接着一个出来。管不好下半身的狗男人，就扔给我这么一个什么都不懂的傻子？”

“少爷，他不是傻子，他是您弟弟。”手下看着张九龄的眼色，小声说道，“您父亲临走的时候说，你们虽然不是一个妈生的，但是骨子里流淌着的是同样张家男人的血脉，这遗产还是要分九龙少爷一半的。”

分他一半。张九龄的眼神凛冽着，他转过头去又看了看现在蜷缩在一起不住颤抖着的人，眼中都是嘲讽。就这样的人，能够分得了遗产的一半。

为了坐上这个位子，张九龄花了很多功夫，刀光剑影里闯出来的，他身上大大小小的伤痕太多了。而这时候有个人突然从天上掉下来，什么都不懂，宛若一个富家少爷一样跑到他的面前来喊他哥哥，这个人还要分掉他的一半家产。

他张九龄凭什么？

为了出这口恶气，也要让他这个名分上的弟弟知道，张家的财产是不好觊觎的。尤其是这种路数不明，丢进去第一个会被玩死的小白兔。

“关着他，让他尝尝苦头。”张九龄说这话的时候，看都没看王九龙一眼。

02

王九龙再次被带出来的时候身上多了些伤。张九龄怀里还抱着美人，勾着脖子正和女人亲嘴，勾着舌头亲，那女人都要趴到张九龄身上去了，一点缝隙都不留，像是故意要做给王九龙看的。没见过世面的王九龙愣在原地，没上前也没后退，只是静静地看着他的这个哥哥。

做着这一切的张九龄抬着眼睛看着王九龙，对他露出轻蔑的笑。拍了拍女人的屁股，张九龄让她出去把门带上，点上了根烟，这才空了闲看向王九龙。

“这些天过得好吗？”明知故问，张九龄走到自己这个漂亮弟弟面前，把烟圈都吐到王九龙的脸上去，猛地捏着他地下巴甩过去，“看上的是那对你来说花不完的钱，还是玩不完的女人。”

“哥哥，我没想过那些。”王九龙看着张九龄，咽了咽口水，“我想跟着哥哥，做什么都行。”

做什么都行，这样无知和单纯倒是衬他。最愚蠢的话就是这句，张九龄看着王九龙，冷笑：“做什么都可以，那我要看看你能够做到什么程度。”

双腿被分开，王九龙抓着床单慢慢坐下去，他的脸是对着张九龄的。张九龄故意要他这个姿势，自己动，自己被插入。哥哥弟弟做这样的事情没关系吗，显然张九龄没有给他退路。王九龙坐下去之前先趴在床上，怯生生地看了一眼张九龄，扶着张九龄的阴茎张嘴舔了舔。他学着听话，把牙齿收进去，他怕弄疼了张九龄却被张九龄按着头直接深喉。

呛着口水王九龙被放开，身子早就软了下来。他含着眼泪看着张九龄蹭着他的口慢慢蹭进去，眼前的人是他的哥哥，他在被哥哥艹。有了这一层血肉亲情，王九龙感觉张九龄艹他艹得更深了些。脏东西快要射出来的时候张九龄拔了出来，直接对着王九龙的脸射过去。

天赋异禀的弟弟还知道张开嘴巴舔一舔，紧接着又被关进了地牢里。

这一回没有受冻挨饿，有人给他送饭了，还送了一两床被子。张九龄好像故意要教会王九龙凶狠，不留情面，就算是兄弟也没什么好顾忌束缚的。他张九龄什么都敢做出来，王九龙算是体会到了。

但是张九龄没料到王九龙不怕死，被放出来竟然还哥哥、哥哥地喊着他。

03

我没有旁人了，我只有你了。

王九龙脱着自己的衣服，皮带解开自己爬上了张九龄的床。他用牙拉下裤子的拉链，王九龙的谄媚让张九龄皱着眉头掐着他的脖子让他停下来。

“脑子有毛病？”张九龄不排斥男人，但是他喜欢女人。之前当着王九龙的面玩女人也就是试探他，没想到王九龙被按着艹了一次竟然还要来第二次。王九龙眼神变了，张九龄有些看不懂。

他不知道王九龙上道快是好还是坏，他也没打算把王九龙弄死，也打算把王九龙身上最单纯的张九龄早就没有了的东西弄没。可现在，王九龙在张九龄要结束的时候不打招呼的，直接夹住了张九龄的东西，狠狠地坐了下去。

张九龄甚至不知道王九龙还提前做了润滑。

漂亮男孩没谁会拒绝，张九龄开始有些后悔自己是不是对王九龙太苛刻了。在这道上混的，张九龄习惯了狠心，他以为王九龙的柔软全都是装出来的。多个心眼没什么不好，但是他现在有着异样的感觉。

他的弟弟，流淌着同样血液的弟弟王九龙，闭上眼睛脸颊绯红地上下动着，为了取悦张九龄，王九龙甚至还发出呻吟来。足够的浪荡和骚气，张九龄并不开心，但还是射在了王九龙的身体里。

“哥哥，你别不要我。”

“那你关进地牢里，身上都是伤，你不恨我？”

“我就当哥哥是在训练我，让我变强大。”

王九龙的小嘴真甜，张九龄笑着含住王九龙的唇瓣，抱着王九龙的腿把他抱到自己的身上去：“但是我怀疑你在骗我。”

04

张九龄对王九龙的偏爱谁都感受到了。当初没有王九龙这号人物的时候，大家都在猜测，谁会成为张九龄身边最得力的助手。但是王九龙的出现让本来有实力竞争的候选人有了压力，更何况王九龙身上还流着和张九龄一样的血。

王九龙娇滴滴地在张九龄身后喊着哥哥，在有女人靠近的时候就紧紧霸占着张九龄。比张九龄那些女人还大胆，直接爬到张九龄的身上坐着，勾着脖子要亲吻。张九龄那些手底下的人目色深沉，又不好说什么。张九龄当初要把王九龙往死里弄，现在态度转变让谁都措手不及。

就这样了张九龄都没生气，只是掐了掐王九龙的屁股让他滚下去。张九龄身后的人小声提醒了张九龄一句：“九龙少爷未免有些过分了，这大家都在，成何体统。”

王九龙也不恼，只是看着那人眨了眨眼睛。他问张九龄，这是不是他手底下能力最好的那个。最有实力的也是最危险的，王九龙懂这个道理，他委屈地对张九龄道：“哥哥，我想要喝水，要他给我倒。”

张九龄点头应允，但是那个手下却没能够再回来。

王九龙又一次被关进地牢里了，原因是王九龙除掉了他等羽翼。这一次王九龙被关在地牢里没有了之前的惊慌失措，他学会了抽烟，跟着张九龄学会的。这时候他叼着烟，刚刚从张九龄口袋里顺的。

来看望王九龙的人是张九龄，王九龙知道的，他笑了笑：“哥哥，你利用我。”

张九龄没有否认，他快步走到王九龙面前去，拿走了他嘴里的烟：“生气吗？”

“生气倒不至于，”王九龙低垂着眼睛看他，“只是觉得哥哥好坏，我说要跟在你身后，要和你好，你却还要利用我。”

“王九龙。”张九龄冷着脸，晃了晃手里的钥匙，“说我利用你，你扪心自问一下，你和我好，说要和我好，是为了财产还是真的要和我好。”

直接砍掉了他的臂膀，张九龄甚至不知道王九龙是什么时候下药毒死他手下的。那双漂亮的眼睛很危险，特别危险，张九龄一开始就提防对了。但是他有保留意见，心里在动摇。

这是哄骗张九龄自己能够逃离这地牢的最好时候。王九龙说：“哥哥，我贪图财产和地位，也包括你。我们身上流淌着一样的血，你不考虑考虑，做成家族产业吗？”

说得倒也没错，张九龄扬起嘴角，把钥匙直接扔出了窗外。

“巧言令色有用，但我不会那样做。”

究竟谁更厉害，还要再比试比试。

Fin


End file.
